In a magnetic data storage and retrieval system, a magnetic read/write head includes a reader portion having a magnetoresistive (MR) sensor for retrieving magnetically encoded information stored on a magnetic disc. Magnetic flux from the surface of the disc causes rotation of a magnetization vector of a sensing layer of the MR sensor, which in turn causes a change in electrical resistivity of the MR sensor. The change in resistivity of the MR sensor can be detected by passing a current through the MR sensor and measuring a voltage drop across the MR sensor. External circuitry then converts the voltage information into an appropriate format and manipulates that information to recover the information encoded on the disc.
Improvements in magnetic storage media technology allow areal recording densities on magnetic discs that are available today. However, as areal recording densities increase, smaller, more sensitive MR sensors are desired. As MR sensors become smaller in size, the MR sensors have potential to exhibit an undesirable magnetic response to applied fields from the magnetic disc. An effective MR sensor may reduce or eliminate magnetic noise and provide a signal with adequate amplitude for accurate recovery of the data written on the disc.